Team RWBY vs the Witch
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: Remnant's new Seasonal Maidens fight the darkest being ever known. Will they win or will humanity forever lay in jeopardy?


While Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang are dealing with Team WITCH, Team RWBY is fighting Salem, while Jaune, Nora,

Ren, Son, and Neptune are fighting off some Grimm.

Ruby recently acquired the Spring Maiden's power. It is Earth magic. She got it after helping a girl, only to fail to save

her, when a member of Team WITCH appeared.

Weiss's sister, Winter died and the Winter Maiden's power was passed down to her. Now, she can create ice crystals

without Dust.

Blake is the only one who doesn't have a Maiden power, since Cinder Fall is still alive, fighting them beside, Salem.

Yang has had the Summer Maiden's power ever since Summer Rose died. It is fire based.

Emerald and Mercury turned against Cinder and she obviously is conflicted about the whole situation. She's been

conflicted ever since she killed that girl that fateful day. Her eye is messed up, because of Ruby, but for some

reason, she never became obsessed with revenge. Instead, she became Salem's puppet.

Now, they are at a place that's filled with dark colored crystals. It's where Grimm are created and where Salem and

Team WITCH have their stronghold.

Ruby shot bullets out of Crescent Rose, only to have them blocked by hard pointy things made by Salem's dark

magic. She can mold their density and shape in any way she wants and they could easily kill a person with one

accurate hit.

The moon is covered in black and Grimm are prowling through Remnant. It's heavily effecting the kingdoms.

Emerald used the range version of her duel weapons, only to have Cinder deflect the attacks with her duel blades.

Weiss made five glyphs appear around, Salem and she pounced off each one, but the lightning bolt shaped spikes

blocked each attack. Then, Salem grabbed Weiss's face and threw her to the ground like how a bully would.

Yang tried to leap at Salem and smash her fists into her while she wasn't looking, but Salem kicked her in the gut

and sent Yang flying. Blake threw out her grappling hook like thing, allowing Yang to catch it and prevent herself from

taking falling damage.

"Yang, Blake, deal with, Cinder. We'll deal with, Salem," Ruby, said.

"Okay, sis!"

Next, Yang let go of the grappling hook and flew towards, Cinder's face. Cinder simply stepped aside, letting Yang

smash into the ground.

Blake charged and Cinder blocked Blake's attack with her duel blades. Cinder tried to zap Blake with lightning, but

she backflipped beforehand.

That's when a gust of wind formed and Cinder's eyes had a tan aura form around them. Cinder allowed lightning to

zap down, literally shocking, Blake.

"Blake!" Yang shouted, before lightning blasted her.

Slowly, Cinder began to step towards, Yang. That's when Emerald interviewed.

"Cinder, stop! This is madness!" Emerald, protested.

That only earned her a fireball in the face. Luckily, she has an Aura.

Emerald leapt out of the flame and she and Cinder clashed blades. They moved at such speed that the human eye

wouldn't be able to track them. Blake and Yang could only watch in amazement. However, the moment was short-

lived.

Cinder thrusted her foot into Emerald's stomach, sending her backwards. Emerald shakily rose to her feet.

"I'm. Not. Giving up, yet!" Emerald, declared.

She shot Aura bullets at, Cinder and Cinder used an advanced Aura shield to deflect them by holding up one hand.

Next, Cinder ran in a zigzag formation and when she got close to Emerald, she punched her dead center in the face,

knocking Emerald to her knees, allowing her to pass out.

"Emerald!" Mercury, yelled, before turning his attention back to his current situation.

He ran so fast that Salem's spikes could not keep up with him. He almost landed a hit on her, but she blocked his

foot with one hand, not moving her feet at all.

Ruby continued firing bullets from her scythe, but Salem shot ebony spikes at her and a wide tree grew out of the

ground, but it didn't block the attack. Instead, it shot through the tree and Ruby had to use her scythe to defend

herself.

Meanwhile, Salem looked down in surprise as branches rose up out of the ground and tied themselves around her

limbs.

"Mercury, now!"

Mercury moved and ended up behind Salem in a blink of an eye. He smashed his electronic foot into her back and

sent her flying forward. She smirked, even though she was air-born.

A scary red glyph that had an eye-like thing in the center appeared in the air and Salem landed on it and launched

herself up to a crystal. Now, Salem has the height advantage.

Spikes zipped away from her and Ruby managed to block her set. Mercury put his arms together in an x formation,

barely deflecting the attack.

Next, a spike stretched out into a scythe and Salem used glyphs to increase her speed as she ran towards, Ruby.

Blocking the attack pushed Ruby back a yard. Then, she began to duel with Salem, using her Super Speed, causing

rose petals to scatter.

There was no way for Mercury to enter the fight. He could only watch in amazement. How much has that girl

improved?

This continued until Ruby was forced back to where Mercury was. Salem didn't have a scratch on her.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? I'm more powerful than anything you have ever laid eyes on!" Salem,

uttered.

Mercury tried to attack from behind, but something wrapped around his legs and repetitively whacked him into the

ground.

"Mercury!"

The spikes undid themselves from his body and as he fell, one sliced through his electronic legs, cutting them in half.

For a second, Cinder looked in that direction. Yang wobbled on her feet, charged, and thrusted her fist into Cinder's

gut, sending her flying into a crystal. Yang walked forward and Blake drew her clever.

"Stay, away!" Cinder ordered, causing a gust of wind to blow them backwards.

Cinder put an arrow on her bow and Blake rose up to her feet. She stopped moving when she noticed Cinder with

the arrow.

"Don't," Blake told, Yang, who was preparing to charge. "You don't have to do this,"

"No, but I will and then, I'll deal with your leader!"

"Please, listen. I am Blake Bedolliona, daughter of the previous leader of the White Fang. Once, I thought that I was

going to be there, forever. At some point, I realized how bad they've become and I left and became a huntress. You

don't have to be Salem's puppet."

Cinder stopped. She actually listened to Blake's words. For once in her life, she is hesitating. Does she really want to

kill, Blake?

"Are you betraying me, Cinder?" Salem, asked.

A white glow was around Ruby's scythe and that same color appeared around her eyes. It's her Silver Eyed Warrior

power.

"Don't act like you didn't do what you just did!" Ruby, hollered, leaping into the air and raising her scythe.

Suddenly, a spike pierced her shoulder, but luckily, it didn't go all the way through her body. Salem used a glyph to

escape when Ruby tried to stab her with wooden thorns from below. That's when Ruby fell to her knee. Mercury

wanted to help, but he no longer had the ability to stand.

"No," Cinder quietly answered.

"Then, prove it!"

A spike rushed towards, Emerald and Cinder intercepted its path and she faced towards, Emerald, with her arms

spread out and her weapon on the ground. Then, it pierced her in the split center of the mark on her back.

Emerald slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry spot of red orange. Then, her vision cleared well enough to see,

Cinder with a bloody spike through her chest.

"Cinder?" Emerald groggily asked.

Making a smile smile, Cinder turned her head and directed a fireball at, Salem, with one of her hands. A strong blast

of lightning followed and Salem screamed.

"Burn like the witch you are, Salem," Cinder, spoke.

Cinder pulled her self out of the spike and grimaced. Then, she used her arms to pull herself over to Emerald's side.

Weiss summoned a gigantic ice crystal and shot it at, Salem. Then, she made some shoot down from the sky. She

made glyphs for Yang to use and Yang even managed to land a flaming hit on the burning woman.

"Cinder..." Mercury stated, before grunting out of pain.

Ruby continued to try and attack using her Silver Eye power. However, something prevented her from cutting well.

This is the first time that Winter, Spring, and Summer used a combination attack like this in awhile.

"Cinder, you didn't have to-" Emerald started, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"True, but I did. I don't know why, though. Maybe the Maiden power had a bigger effect on me than I thought."

Emerald held her hand, the hand that cast Salem aflame. She never thought she'd see the day Cinder would be

defeated. Neither her or Mercury did. Because of Cinder, they had a proper place in the world. Now, all they had is

being burnt down.

Blake watched the scene unfold. She did not cry. The woman did not deserve tears. Cinder killed one of her

comrades and that would never be forgiven. However, Blake can no longer bring herself to hate her, for Cinder is the

reason the witch was defeated.

"Live," Cinder, whispered.

Emerald nodded as uncontrollable tears left her eyes. Cinder's vision began to fade for the last time and she saw,

Blake.

 _Thank, you, Blake._ Cinder, thought.

That's when her last breath escaped from her breath and her body froze. An orange glow appeared around, Blake

and a breeze blew her hair around.

Blake raises her clever and lightning blasted down from the sky as a tan aura appeared around both her eyes. She

floated in the air as dark clouds formed a spiral pattern.

"No! Humans cannot defeat me!" Salem said, when the flame died.

Weiss formed a glyph that had a snowflake pattern on it up on a giant crystal that pointed to the sky, while a light

blue aura formed around her eyes. Ruby's eyes had a light green aura around them while she used her scythe to

launch herself up to the glyph. Yang grabbed onto Blake's grappling hook while her eyes had a yellow aura and she

was flung towards, Salem.

At long last, Ruby's scythe glowed white as she fell towards, Salem. Yang flew towards her and smashed her flaming

fist into Salem's face. Then, Ruby followed close behind and her scythe sliced into Salem's body, slicing her, causing

blood to splatter out of body, and rose petals fluttered off of Ruby's body as the darkest being in Remnant was

defeated by a simple soul.

"To think I was defeated by... Ozpin," Salem croaked, as she fell 'splat' on her back.

The clouds cleared away from the sky and the bright sun was rising in the clear sky. This place hasn't seen such light

in a long time.

Ruby grimaced as her wounded shoulder throbbed. She tried her best to ignore it during the fight. Now, it's hurting

more.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, running to her friend's side.

"Thanks so much for remembering me!" Mercury, hollered, making Emerald rush over to his side.

"Are you okay, sis?" Yang, asked.

"I'm, fine."

At that moment, Jaune, Nora, and Ren came running over and Jaune was almost out of breath. He put his hands on

his knees and breathed hard when they stopped.

"What happened? We were finishing off the Grimm and then the sky cleared up and-" Nora, started.

That's when she noticed the dead witch and Cinder's corpse. The only difference between their death's is that Cinder

didn't die in vain.

"They're, dead."

"We kind of figured that out," Jaune, remarked.

"So, you guys are famous now," Ren, said.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I became a better hero than the ones in the books!" Ruby, exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there are still surviving Grimm lurking around, Remnant," Blake, stated.

At that moment, Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang entered. Ruby ran up to her uncle, while Yang went over to her parents.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow said, when Ruby hugged him. "You did good."

"I know! I was like 'whoosh' and then, I cut the old hag apart! It was awesome!"

"So, you defeated an evil overlord, huh?" Raven, asked, Yang.

"Yeah! I punched her in the face!"

"Not bad. We should hang out sometime."

"No kidding. You definitely owe me some mother-daughter bonding time," Yang, agreed.

"I second that," Taiyang, said.

"We're, alive!" Son and Neptune exclaimed, bumping each others hands.

"If only Winter could be here to see this," Weiss, muttered.

"And Pyrrha," Jaune, added.

"Don't start mopping about it, now. We just saved the world!" Nora, rejected.

"Technically, Team RWBY saved the world," Ren, added.

"Whatever."

That caused everyone to laugh. None of them have had their spirits up this high since Vale has fallen. This is

definitely a dream come true.

"Hello!" a cheery voice, greeted.

Floating down to the ground was a man. One that everyone thought was dead.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Just 'Oz' will do."

"Oz, you're alive? I thought you kicked the bucket after Cinder-" Qrow started.

"Never assume anything. I've come to congratulate you all for saving all of Remnant."

"Ah, well, it was nothing," Ruby, said.

"Humph," Weiss, disagreed.

"We couldn't have done it if Cinder haven't intervened," Blake, stated.

After that, everyone glanced at the dead woman. Emerald was crying by her body and Mercury was forced to lay

there.

"But, she killed Pyrrha!" Jaune protested, "Why did she help?"

"Blake said some stuff that made her go all crazy," Yang, framed.

"Detectives, anyone?" Son, asked, referring to him and Neptune. They were ignored.

"The least we could do is give her a proper funeral," Taiyang, stated.

"Cinder was a conflicted woman. She never knew the difference between right and wrong," Ozpin, said, "Speaking of

funerals, I only came to say goodbye before I die."

"Oz-" Qrow, protested.

"Don't start now, Qrow. You've done more for me than I ever deserved. There is something I have to tell all of you. I...

created the Grimm.

"What?" everyone blankly stated.

"They were originally going to be something to protect humanity, but my partner who someday became known as

Salem, turned them against it. We were the only magical beings in the world, so I thought we could be the ones to

save it. It was all because of my trust in that woman that the world became nothing but a remnant of what it used to

be. Way later, four young woman came to my cabin and encouraged me to enter the world I sealed myself away

from. Then, I gave each of them the power of a season. Now, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, you guys are the new

Maidens, and I entrust Remnant's safety into your hands."

"We were protecters of Remnant even before the Maidens power," Blake, said.

"Don't think for a second that I will let this world be taken over by Grimm, again," Weiss, stated.

"No one's getting through me," Yang, promised.

"I am the hero of Remnant, so I guess I have a legacy to uphold," Ruby, bragged.

"Thank, you," Ozpin, said. "Qrow, please take care of your family. Also, tell Glinda that I'm entrusting the leadership

of Beacon into her hands."

"Will, do."

"Raven, be a better mother and try to come home more often. Taiyang and your daughter would appreciate it."

"Fine," she groaned.

"Taiyang, hang in there. Things will get better."

"I'll do my best."

"Jaune, don't live in the past. Create a better future for yourself."

"Ok."

"Neptune, keep Son in line. Son, make sure Neptune doesn't cause any trouble."

"All, right."

"Nora, Ren, be kind to each other."

"Will, do," Nora, promised.

"Everyone, please be nice to Emerald and Mercury. Thank you for everything and I wish you the best of luck."

With that, a bright flash of light erupted from his body. Wrinkles began to appear on his skin and a fluffy white beard

grew. The old wizard's body turned frail and then, he fell onto the ground as his long life finally ended.

Qrow walked down the ruined path towards his normal bar. He's going to get it out of his system, tonight. Later, he

won't have time for drinking.

"Qrow, where's Ozpin?" Glinda, asked.

"He's dead, Glinda. Oh, he told me to tell you to enjoy your new job as headmistress of the academy. Don't screw

up."

Then, Qrow left.

"Bastard," she muttered, before marching back to the academy.

Ruby stood in front of her mothers grave as her hood twirled in the wind.

"And, then, I sliced her in half! To bad Ozpin had to die. I know he and Uncle Qrow were close. I bet you'll get to see

him, though," she told her mother's grave.

Jaune was watching the red-cloaked girl. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her and she turned around,

frightening him.

"Sorry!" Ruby, squeaked.

"Never do that again," he told her.

They stood in silence for a second. Jaune was the first to speak.

"Nice job blowing up the evil lady, crater face," Jaune said, smirking.

"Thank you, vomit boy."

A gust of wind blew by and then, Ruby said: "So, what now?"

"Nora and Ren are planning on traveling and I don't have any plans other than to help rebuild the city."

"Oh."

Jaune hasn't felt this awkward around her since that day they first met. It's strange.

"So... do you want to hang out sometime?" he questioned, as if he was asking her out on a date.

That's when Ruby grabbed him by the arm, surprising him.

"I'd love to," she agreed, smiling brightly.

Eventually, Vale is rebuilt and the tension of the kingdoms is reduced. Evil shall forever be a remnant, for there is a

new era of Maidens that shall protect it if the land is ever haunted.


End file.
